Look After You
by acenotmary
Summary: He messed up, but he'll always care. He'll always look after her, because when he's losing his control, and the city spins around, she's the only one who knows, she slows it down. Sophie. Post Bridesmaids Revisited
1. I Won't Give Up

**Look After You**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: Hey guys. So, another new story, right? Well, not exactly. Has anyone ever read 'Our Life Together' by rogans-rock0909? Well, if you have, then you should know I'm taking it over for her, but if you haven't, well, you know now. Lol. She has decided that with school coming up, this could get a little stressful to write, and she finds it hard to sit down an write, so, she's passed the story on to me because she likes my other stories, and I have an idea on where to take this. So, I've taken her first two chapters, and made them into one. I tweaked it a tad, so there are some different wordings and a few changes. I also changed the title. It'll be based after the song 'Look After You' by The Fray, and actually I used this song in 'These Walls' but it's one of my favorite songs, I find it to be so beautiful, so yeah. Logan messed up, but he'll always look after Rory. If you've read this already, please read it again and leave a review, cause like I said, a bit different. It means a lot to me when I get reviews. So, please read and review. Thanks!

Also, I wanna thank **rogans-rock0909** for trusting me to continue with this story. Thanks so much, I feel this has real potential. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter: I Won't Give Up**

"Come on Rory, just come home with me. Lets forget this crappy day ever happened! Just come home!" Logan shouted desperately trying to convince Rory to come home with him. He had regretted what he did ever since they had gotten back together. He had hoped that she wouldn't have found out at all. He never wanted to see the mixture anger, hurt, and feeling of betrayal that he saw in her eyes earlier that night. Right then he knew that it would take a lot more than a visit to her mother to win her back this time.

"I don't know Logan. I know you love me and I love you. I really do, but for right now, I just need some time to think. So go, please. I just need to process this and I will talk to you tomorrow, maybe. We'll see." Rory pleaded.

Logan looked defeated, but he new that arguing would get him nowhere, "Ok, I'll leave for now but I will see you tomorrow. I won't give up. You know that right?"

A small smile played across Rory's lips but It quickly vanished. "I know. And I wouldn't expect anything less."

And with that Logan sadly turned and left.

Rory walked back into Paris and Doyle's apartment to find them making out on the couch.

She was disgusted. "Ok you two break it up. I've gotta get some sleep tonight and I won't be able to with that image in my head."

"Sorry bout that. He just can't keep his hands off me."

"Hey, you kissed me first!"

"What's your point? Never mind, I don't care. So I'm guessing that you and lover boy didn't make up?"

"No we didn't. He wants to but its gonna take me some time to get past this. I still love him but some of my trust in him is gone. I will, in time, forgive him but not tonight. So is it ok If I crash here? It's just this once and I have nowhere else to go." She knew she could she just wanted to check.

Paris hugged Rory. "Of course you can. Your always welcome. How bout we send Doyle for massive amounts of junk food and we can wallow."

She knew she should but she just wanted to be alone right now. "Thanks Paris but I think I'm just gonna go ahead to bed. I wanna be alone to think."

"Ok, but you know I'm here if you need me?"

"Yea I know you are. Night you two."

"Night."

"Night."

They watched her disappear into the spare bedroom then Doyle looked at Paris. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Eventually. She just needs a proper wallow." And with that Paris and Doyle continued there previous activities.

Logan left the apartment building, not knowing where to go next. He had three options. He could either go pick up a girl for the night since he and Rory weren't together at all, he could go get smashed and try to forget about her, or he could just try to get some sleep and try again with her tomorrow. He decided the first wouldn't be good since that was what got him into this predicament in the first place, and the second wouldn't be good because he knew he did stupid things when he was drunk and he didn't want to push her further away by a late night drunken visit. So that left choice number three. He hailed a cab and was on his way to their apartment. Except, it didn't seem to be _their_ apartment anymore. According to her it was his now, and that didn't bode well with him. As they pulled up he paid the driver and stepped out the cab.

Logan walked into the apartment and looked around. He saw all the little kick-knacks and pictures that she had added around the place to make it homier. He walked around looking at some of the photos that she had added here and there. The more he looked the more depressed he became, thinking that by the end of tomorrow they could all be gone. As Logan came across the scaffold picture from the LDB event, the tears started to form. He knew he couldn't take anymore so he moved to their bedroom. Logan crawled into the bed without even changing clothes and curled up clutching her pillow. A few tears fell that he didn't bother to wipe away. After hours of lying there he finally drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

Rory woke up around six. As she laid there, her mind drifted to Logan. She began to miss the feel of waking up to his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She missed him. She seriously considered getting up right then and running to tell him that she forgave him, and she almost did. But all thoughts of forgiveness faded the instant she remembered why they broke up. Instead she became angry. He probably had some floozy in his bed right now. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. After awhile of thinking of all the possible scenarios she became furious.

Rory got up deciding that she was going to take a quick shower and head over to the apartment. When she arrived she took the elevator up to the apartment and opened the door.

The apartment was quiet. _'I wonder where he is. Maybe he's still sleeping?'_ she thought. Rory walked to the bedroom and what she saw tore at her heart.

Logan was curled up in a ball clutching at her pillow like he would die without it. She could see the sadness on his face even as he slept. She could also see the dried tears.

Rory didn't want to wake him but she still wanted to be near him. So she quietly slid into her side of the bed. Even though Logan was asleep, as soon as Rory got into the bed he immediately pulled her to him and held her as he slept. Rory couldn't help but smile and think about how much she still loved him.

As Logan slept, Rory was thinking._ 'He's so cute when he sleeps. So innocent even though you can tell he's troubled. And it's my fault he's like that. If I would have just come home with him then he wouldn't have cried himself to sleep. NO! It is not my fault! It's his! He's the one who cheated and messed everything up. But I can tell he's truly sorry. And I still love him. I don't know what I should do. I know he never meant to hurt me, but that doesn't erase the fact that he did. Maybe I should just forgive him for now and move back in. Then we can still try and work things out. I don't want to be without him but I also don't want to be hurt again. Can I still trust him? I don't know what to do, but I do know that we need to talk.'_ Rory eventually fell asleep also. A couple of hours laterLogan began to stir.

Logan thought he fell asleep holding a pillow but woke up holding a body. _'Oh My God! Please tell me I didn't go pick up a chick for the night! Rory's coming over today! What if she sees me like this with another girl? She'll never forgive me! I have to get up. What time is it?'_

Logan sat up in a hurry and quickly let go of the girl next to him.

"Logan what's wrong? What's the hurry?" a familiar voice sounded. That voice stopped him dead in his tracks. As soon as he saw it was Rory he went back over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank God it's you. When I woke up I thought I did something stupid. I thought I brought another girl home. I freaked because I don't want to do that to you again. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I was stupid when I slept with those girls. I love you Rory." Logan hoped she understood but he still didn't release her.

Rory just sat there and let him hold her as she took everything in. After hearing everything he said she knew they had to talk now.

"Ok Logan, I love you too, but we need to talk"

* * *

A/N: ok, so there's the slightly different version. I kept the cliffhanger. Sorry. Ok, so review please, even if you did when it was under rogans-rock0909's name. Please, it means a lot to me. :) lol. Thanks so much! 


	2. I Just Want You

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reviewing even if you had already, and also thanks to those who hadn't reviewed yet. So here's chapter two, and this one is all me. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for a certain blonde boy. Hmm? Logan Huntzberger maybe? It's all in the smirk! Lol.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: I Just Want You**

"I know, we do need to talk Rory." Logan said.

"You used my name." she said quietly.

"Well this is important." he said. "I need you to know how sorry I am. What I did was stupid, and I feel terrible, but I truly thought we weren't together. I had to try and get over you, and I thought that was the way, but really it made me think of you more." he said.

"So being with those other girls made you think of me? Care to explain that one?" Rory asked, getting angry.

"It made me think if how much I wanted them to be you. I couldn't get you out of my head Rory. I love you. Ok? I tried to forget, but I can't. You can never forget the love of your life."

"I know what you mean." she said. "I tried forgetting you too for a while when we were apart, but I couldn't because I though it was only a separation. Do you know how much it hurt to get a call on Thanksgiving from your sister, telling me we broke up? That killed me Logan. You hurt me."

"I'm so sorry. I know I messed up Rory, and I can't take back what I did, but I can make this better for us. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I just want you to forgive me." he said as he looked in her eyes.

She looked right back at him and his eyes showed he was being sincere. He meant everything he said. She saw a look of love in his eyes as he looked into hers. "I know Logan." she said quietly. "I know you're sorry, and I know you thought we were broken up. I really want us to work because I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I want us to work too." he said as he brushed away some of the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. When he touched her, she didn't pull away, but leaned into the touch.

"I forgive you." she said as she looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, and she responded. It felt so good to have his lips on hers again. It had only been a day since they last kissed, right before the bridesmaids spilled all, but she had still missed him. After a while they broke apart. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her again.

"Do you wanna go to lunch?" Rory asked a few minutes later.

"I want you to marry me." he said.

"What?" she said, completely caught off guard.

"Marry me Rory. I've been wanting to ask you for such a long time. This may not be the most romantic gesture, and the timing may be all wrong, but I love you. I've always loved you. I wanna spend my life with you, I wanna have babies with you, I wanna buy a house in a small town where our kids can grow up like you did. I want that more than anything. I just want you. Rory, will you please marry me?" he asked as he looked in her blue eyes.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you and I don't care if it wasn't some big romantic gesture. I care that it was you. I want you too. I want to marry you." she said as she kissed him.

"I love you." he said when they broke apart. He reached into the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a small blue box. He opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a three stone engagement ring. The stone in the middle was a beautiful sapphire, and there was a diamond on each side. It was perfect for Rory. Not to big, but beautiful just the same.

"It's gorgeous Logan." she said as he slipped it on her finger.

"It's perfect for you Ace." he said as he kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said.

"So, want that lunch now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. But I need to shower and change first."

"Well it's a good thing your stuff is still here." he said.

She smiled, and kissed him before grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. Logan laid back on the bed, thinking about how lucky he was. The love of his life had not only forgiven him, but also agreed to marry him. He smiled and closed his eyes as he waited for her to come out so he could go shower and change as well.

She came out a few minutes later, her hair still slightly damp. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t shirt since it was still a little chilly outside. She walked over to the bed to see Logan in what appeared to be a state of sleep. _'He looks so much happier than before.'_ she thought, remembering how he looked when she had first come in earlier and he had a sad look on his face to match the tear stains on his cheeks. She laid down next to him and he pulled her to him. "I thought you were asleep." she whispered.

"Nope." he said as he kissed her head. "Just waiting for you to come back." he said with a smirk.

She playfully hit his chest. "You just want the bathroom." she said.

"I do." he said as he kissed her lightly and got up, and then walked into the bathroom after grabbing some fresh clothes of his own. She saw him disappear into the bathroom, but a moment later, he popped his head back out the door. "Hey Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you." he said with a smile.

"I love you too." she said returning the smile. When he was out of her sight she grabbed her phone. _'Crap, gotta call mom.'_ she thought. She dialed the number and her mom picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey mom."

"Fruit of my loins!"

"No cell phones in the diner!" Rory heard Luke say.

"But Luke, it's Rory." Lorelai argued. Rory smiled as she listened to her mother and Luke banter.

"Take it outside." he said.

"Hold on Rory." Lorelai said, returning to the phone. "Luke is begin mean. He's making me go outside in the cold."

"Mean Luke." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm outside, in the cold wilderness."

"Mom, I don't think Stars Hollow has a wilderness." Rory said.

"Sure it does. So what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm back at Logan's." Rory said.

"Ok. Explain please."

"Well, after we argued outside's Paris' place and I called you, I tried to sleep, but I just kept thinking, what was he doing now? Was he ok, was he getting drunk, was he with another girl, was he..."

"Rory!" her mother said. "You're rambling."

"Sorry. Anyway, I left Paris' and it was like six in the morning. I went over to our apartment, and I went in to see him in bed and he was holding my pillow. He was still in the clothes he wore to Honor's wedding, and he had tear stains on his cheeks. He looked so defeated mom. So I laid down with him, and when we woke up we talked, and everything is ok now."

"Aww. That's good honey. I hoped you would work it out."

"Yeah, well we did. We're gonna go get some lunch now, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Hey, come to Lukes for lunch." Lorelai said.

"You know what, that's a great idea. I have something else to tell you, but I want to do it in person. Let me go ask Logan." Rory said as she got off the bed. "Hey Logan?" she asked when she stepped into the bathroom. He was half dressed, and shaving his face.

"Yeah Ace?" he asked.

"Do you wanna go to Lukes for lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready in a minute." he said as he finished shaving.

"Ok." she said as she walked back out of the bathroom. "We'll be there in about an hour." she told her mom.

"Ok sweets. See you there."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

They hung up just as Logan was coming back out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she grabbed her purse and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her hand, and they walked out to his car.

"So I'm gonna tell mom when we see her." Rory said.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Logan asked.

"Mom? She'll be fine, she loves you. Luke though, that's a different story since the first time he met you, you were undressing me at my grandparents renewal ceremony." she said with a smirk.

"That was an interesting night, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Mom, then dad, then mom's boyfriend. I'm surprised you survived. Or wanted to talk to me again."

"Hey. Why would I not want to talk to you? Besides, I've been in worse situations." he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asked.

"Those are stories for another day Ace." he said as he pulled onto the highway.

"Logan no!" she exclaimed. "You cannot sit there and say 'I've been in worse situations' and then not tell me at least one of them!"

"Ok. Fine. It was our Sophmore year in high school, and me, Finn, and Colin, were at Zugeberg. We were having a party in our dorm, and I had met this pretty girl who barely spoke English. We got a little carried away, and when the Headmaster came to break up the party, he caught us with our pants down."

"Are you serious!" Rory asked as she started to laugh.

"Yes. I really didn't care that we were caught, but the fact that it was by the 60 year old Headmaster, is what made it somewhat embarrassing." Logan said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've been caught by the Headmaster before too." He was about to speak when she stopped him. "And no, I wasn't with a guy, it was a secret society thing."

"What, like the Life and Death Brigade?" he asked.

"Sorta. The group was called The Puffs. They called and told my mom they were going to kidnap me in the middle of the night and take me out to breakfast as an initiation to their group, but really they brought me, Paris and some other girls to the school to ring..."

"The bell in the Headmaster's office, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Honor was in The Puffs when she went to Chilton. They did the same thing. Came in and kidnaped her. Although they didn't leave before stopping in my room and feeling up my bicep. I felt so violated." he said with a smirk. By now Rory was laughing. "So he caught you ringing the bell right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I rang it twice and right before the third time he came in."

"So what did you do?"

"I yelled at him."

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"I yelled at him. He had told me I wasn't being social because at lunch I would rather listen to my CD player and read, then talk to people. So one day I sit down at this table, the one belonging to The Puffs, but I didn't know that. So I yelled at him because he wanted me to be more social, and when I had been, it got me in trouble. I basically told him I would have rather been at home sleeping then ringing that bell and joining some secret club."

Logan was laughing by now. "So then what happened?"

"He called my mom, and of course she was proud, not mad. It was actually a very entertaining experience. The headmaster and the counselor left me alone after that. I think that I actually even started the 'reading books and listening to walkman's at lunch' club because some of those other girls who were almost inducted sat with me at lunch, and did the same thing as me."

"You had groupies." Logan said.

"I did not have groupies." she said with a smile as they parked in front of the diner.

"So, let's go in?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm starving." she said as she exited the car. He opened the door to the diner and they both walked in, ready to tell Lorelai their great news.

* * *

A/N: ok, so there you go. A talk and a proposal! Yay! Lol. So, I'm thinking for this story, I want little bits of drama, but not big doses. I don't want to add all the ex boyfriends, or the bridesmaids or anything. I think there will mostly only be drama from the Huntzbergers because I'm gonna stay with the story line of them not liking Rory, and finding that she's not good enough for Logan. I think this is going to mainly focus on Rory and Logan getting to be a little fluffy, because I love fluff, but again, small doses of drama, just not to much. It'll follow the planning of their wedding, the family issues, actually getting married, school, and one other surprise I have that I'm not spilling yet! Hehe. Lorelai is going to like Logan in this, as she does in all my other stories, because I'm not too fond of when she hates him. I don't mind reading it when others write it, but I don't like to write it. So, also, I want to say that April does not exist in this story and Luke and Lorelai are already married, because I love them together, and I really didn't like the April plot, so yeah, she's non-existent in this story. Please review! I hope you all liked it! Press the pretty button, please. (Gives small pout) lol. Oh, and also, there's a link in my profile for Rory's ring. Go check it out. There's also some links in there of two of my favorite Gilmore related pictures! Go check them out, and leave me a review! Thanks. 


	3. Let Me See It!

A/N: hello. So I was working extra hard on my project today, and I though I deserved a break, and all of you deserved a chapter! So, here you go...

Disclaimer: nope.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Let Me See It!**

"Mini me!" Lorelai exclaimed when Rory and Logan walked into the diner.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"Hi Logan." Lorelai said as she hugged him.

"Hey Lorelai."

"So Ror, what's this news you have to tell me in person?" Lorelai asked with a big grin.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand before telling their news. "Well. Logan and I are getting married." she said.

"Oh my Gosh!" Lorelai exclaimed! "Oh! Hun! This is so great!" she said as she hugged them both again.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this." Rory whispered in her mom's ear.

"Aw. Of course I am hun. You know I love Logan. I can't wait to have you part of the family," she said, turning back to Logan.

"I can't wait to be a part." he said as he pulled Rory closer and smiled at her.

"Aw. You guys are too cute." she said. " So, lunch?"

"Yes." Rory said as they walked over to a table and sat down.

"So, when are you telling the elders?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we're telling Grandma and Grandpa at Friday Night Dinner."

"And, we're telling my parent on Saturday." Logan said.

"Well, I'm sure mom and dad will be happy." Lorelai said, referring to the Gilmores.

"I hope so." Rory said. "Hey mom, where's Luke?"

"Oh, he's upstairs. I tired him out while we waited for you two."

"Eww. Mom! Dirty." Rory said with a disgusted look on her face. Lorelai and Logan laughed.

A few minutes later, Luke came downstairs and took their orders. They had their food a short while later, and after eating, Rory and Logan left.

"So, we should probably tell the friends now, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Call and see if they wanna go to the pub."

"Ok." Rory said as she pulled out her phone and called them all. They all agreed and soon they were all sitting at a booth in the pub, having drinks.

"So what's the news love?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Steph asked.

"Well, this morning, I asked Rory to marry me." Logan said with a smile.

"And I said yes." Rory said, smiling back.

"Oh my God!" Steph exclaimed. "Let me see it!" she said, pulling at Rory's hand. "Ooh. Very nice Logan. I approve." Steph said with a nod.

"Thanks Steph." Logan said.

The afternoon continued and went into the evening. Finn got way to drunk, and after spotting Rosemary, he tried convincing her to go home with him. She declined as usual, and the group was left with a mopey Finn for the rest of the night. After leaving the Pub, Rory and Logan headed back to their apartment to watch movies.

"I love you." Rory said from her spot next to him on the couch.

He smiled at her. "I love you too Ace." he said before kissing her. She deepened it and soon they were making their way to the bedroom. They laid down, without breaking contact. He moved to kiss her neck and she smiled. She missed him. He kissed her neck, down to her collarbone before moving back up to her mouth, all while playing with the hem of her shirt, before removing it. His shirt was next, and so on. The night was spent, just the two of them, together.

* * *

"So, when do you want to get married?" Rory asked, hours later. 

"Whenever you want to, although, I don't really want a long engagement. I wanna marry you soon." he said as he kissed her head.

"Me too. I wanna be Mrs. Huntzberger." she said as she smiled up at him. "So, how about a June wedding?"

"That's in two months Ace. Are you sure you can get everything you want in two months?"

"Of course. I don't want a huge wedding. Just our family and friends. But, I do want to have it at The Dragonfly, if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. We can have the reception there too." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Logan." she said.

"For what?"

"Everything. Not giving up on us. Loving me. Just, for everything." she said, smiling at him.

"Your welcome Ace." he said as he kissed her.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too." he said before giving her one last kiss and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: ok, sorry it's short, but more tomorrow. I've just been tired from summer reading, and I didn't wanna write a whole lot, because honestly, I've been typing all day, and my fingers hurt. Lol. So, there you go. Next chapter is dinner with the Gilmores, then dinner with the Huntzbergers, and it should be entertaining! Hehe. Lol. So, a chapter for each of my other stories tomorrow as well. Thanks guys! Review please! 


	4. I Love You, For You

A/N: hey guys. So in chapter seven of Like I Love You, I said that I had to go to my aunts and I would be back last night. Well, she needed me another day so I couldn't update last night because I had no wireless connection since she doesn't have a router. Sorry. So, here's an update on this story, and there's also an update on all the other stories up as well. Again, so sorry for making you wait. Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: I Love You, For You**

"Do we have to go?" Rory whined on Friday night.

"They're your grandparents Ace." Logan said as he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, but, I don't wanna go. Wouldn't you rather stay here? Watch movies in bed and eat Chinese food." she said.

"Ace, you know I would much rather stay here and do that, but we have to go. If we don't go tonight and tell them, we'll still have to tell my parents tomorrow, and then they'll call Richard and Emily, and your grandmother will get very mad that we didn't tell them tonight." he said as he hugged her.

"Ok, let's go." Rory said as she grabbed his hand and they left their apartment.

They drove the distance to the Gilmore's house and pulled into the driveway. Lorelai's jeep was there, as well as Rory's dad's Volvo.

"What's dad doing here?" Rory asked as they got out of the car.

"I don't know. Let's go in. I'm sure we'll find out." he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. They rang the bell and the maid let them in, telling them that everyone was in the living room.

"Hi grandma, grandpa." Rory said giving each of her grandparents a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom, dad." Rory said, hugging each of her parents before sitting down on one of the sofas. Logan said his hellos and sat down next to her. "Dad, I didn't know you were going to be here. Where's Gigi?"

"Emily called and said you had something important to announce, so I was invited to dinner. And Gigi is with her grandmother tonight." Christopher said with a smile.

"How is grandma Hayden?" Rory asked. Her and her other grandmother had been on better terms lately. Ever since Strobe passed away, Francine had wanted to make an effort to get to know her older granddaughter. She had also maned Rory the Hayden Heiress.

"She's fine." Chris answered.

"So Rory, what's this news?" Richard asked as he gave everyone a drink.

"Well, Logan and I are getting married." she said with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Emily gushed. "Oh, we're going to have such a wonderful time planning this wedding!" She started going into details, talking more to herself than the group.

"Congratulations Ror." Chris said, giving his daughter a hug.

"Thanks dad." Rory said hugging him back.

"Kid." he said turning to Logan. "You got a Gilmore Girl now. Have fun with that one." he said. "They need constant feeding, constant attention, and a whole lot of coffee." he said, shaking Logan's hand.

"I think I can handle it." Logan said with a smile.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready." the maid said, coming into the living room.

"Thank you Gerta." Emily said getting up. Richard Lorelai and Rory followed. As Logan got up, Christopher held him back for a minute.

"Take care of my baby girl. I know I wasn't always around for her, but I still love her more that anything." Chris said.

"I will. I love her more than anything too. I'd do anything for her."

"Good answer." Chris said with a smile as he walked into the dining room, Logan following.

"Hey, you ok?" Rory asked as Logan sat next to her.

"Fine Ace." he said with a smile. "Just talking to your dad for a minute."

"Ok." Rory said as she turned back to her mother.

The salad course was brought out, and Emily continued to talk about the wedding.

"So, how about a spring wedding in Martha's Vineyard?" she asked.

"Oh, that sounds nice grandma, but we were talking about having the wedding at the inn." Rory said, looking at her mother. Lorelai got a big smile on her face. "Is that ok mom?"

"Of course hun." Lorelia said. "I always hoped you'd get married there."

"We want to have the reception there as well." Logan added.

"Will there be enough room?" Emily asked.

"Yes. We don't want to have a lot of people there, just our family and a few friends. Probably 100 to 150 people tops."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be lovely there." Richard said.

"Yes, it will." Emily said. "Have you told your parents yet Logan?" Emily asked.

"Not yet. We were actually hoping you wouldn't call them. We're having dinner with them tomorrow night." Logan said.

"Well, we won't say anything." Emily said as she took a bite of her salad. The rest of the dinner went well. Logan and Rory left a while later, and Lorelai and Christopher followed.

"See Ace. That wasn't so bad." Logan said as he and Rory got into bed that night.

"No, I guess not. Tomorrow is gonna be the bad dinner." she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"It'll be ok Ace."

"Logan, your parents hate me."

"Hate is a really strong word Ace."

"Ok, they really, really, dislike me."

Logan sighed. "It'll be ok. Just trust me. If they corner you, I'll protect you."

"Ok." she said, clinging to him more.

They fell asleep, Rory dreading the dinner the next night.

--

"Logan, don't make me go!" Rory whined the next night as they were making their way out to the car.

"Ace, you have to go. You have to go with me, or else I might die."

"What do you mean you might die?"

"Look, going to my parents house is the thing I hate the most. At least it's bearable when you're there. Plus, if I have to go alone and tell them we're getting married, I might die. They'll kill me with wanting to know all the details of the proposal and when we're getting married and my mom will start planning. Don't make me go through that alone." he said with a small pout.

"Let's go Huntzberger." Rory said as she got into the car.

They drove to the house, parked in the driveway, and walked up to the door.

"Ring the bell." Logan said.

"They're your parents." Rory said.

"You're right." he said, sighing as he rang the bell. The maid answered and let them in. She took their coats and they walked into the living room where Shira, Elias, Honor and Josh sat.

"Hello everyone." Logan said as he greeted each family member before taking a seat on the couch. Rory sat next to him.

"Hello Logan." Shira said. "Rory." she said coldly.

"Hi, Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory answered.

"Hi Rory!" Honor chirped.

"Hey Honor. Nice to see you again. You too Josh." Rory said. They both nodded.

Elias sat there, rattling the ice in his cup. "Can I freshen your drink grandpa?" Logan asked.

Elias grunted as he handed his glass to Logan. He refilled the scotch and got a glass for himself, as well as a club soda for Rory.

"Thank you." she said as he sat back down. She took a sip and when she lowered her glass, she heard a gasp come from Shira.

"What is that on your finger, Rory?" she asked.

"Oh, uh..."

"Rory and I are getting married mom." Logan said.

"What?" She shrieked.

"We're getting married." Rory said quietly.

"The hell you are." Shira said. "Logan we've talked about this. Rory isn't right for this family."

"Hello. Where is everyone?" they heard Mitchum say from the foyer.

"We're in here dear." Shira said.

"Hello everyone." he said walking in. "Rory, hello." he said, looking at his son's girlfriend.

"Mr Huntzberger." Rory greeted.

"I think this is great." Honor added. Logan looked at his sister and smiled.

"What's great?" Mitchum said, sitting down after getting a drink.

"Rory and I are getting married dad." Logan said.

"Are you?" he asked. "Well, congratulations."

"You think this is good, Mitchum?" Shira asked.

"Well of course. Logan is finally settling down."

"How's the office today Mitchum?" Elias asked, coming into the conversation.

"It was good. I heard from Francine Hayden today. Apparently her granddaughter is getting married as well. It seems she wants to be a journalist. I read some of the articles she wrote in high school. Very good. She has it."

Rory practically chocked on her drink when she heard this.

"Are you ok Ace?" Logan asked. He knew this must have caught her by surprise since she was the Hayden's granddaughter.

"The Hayden Heiress. That's the girl you should marry Logan." Shira said.

"But she wants a career mom." Logan added, becoming sarcastic. "I thought any girl who wanted a career wasn't right for this family."

"Yes, but she's a Hayden." Shira said with a grin.

"I don't understand." Honor said. "I thought Logan was marrying the Hayden Heiress."

"Honor, aren't you paying attention?" he mother asked in a nasty voice. "Logan said he was marrying Rory." she said, disgusted

"But mom, Rory is the Hayden Heiress." Honor said.

"What?" she shrieked again.

"It's true." Rory said, looking at Shira. "I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. I just don't use my Hayden name since my parents aren't married."

"Oh my God." Shira said.

"Oh, and Dad." Logan said. "Do you remember telling Rory, she didn't have what it took to be a journalist? I think you just retracted that statement by saying the Hayden Heiress does have what it takes. If you'll excuse us, I think we'll be leaving now." he said as he took Rory's hand and they walked out of living room, voices calling them back. The maid handed them their coats and they left.

"I'm sorry." Logan said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It's not your fault." Rory said. "Plus, now they know I'm a Hayden. At least they like me now."

"For the wrong reasons though. They like you because they now know of your two prominent last names. But they don't see what I see. I love you, for you. Not because you're a Gilmore-Hayden. Don't ever forget that Ace. I love you."

"I love you too. And not because you're a Huntzberger, but because you're Logan. You make me smile and laugh and no matter how much it annoys me sometimes, I love your smirk."

"Of course you do. Everyone loves this smirk." he said, smirking. Rory laughed as they pulled into the lot at their apartment building. "How about the Chinese and movies tonight?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." she said before leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you. And I'm gonna marry you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said before they got out of the car and went inside. They ordered Chinese and relaxed the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: ok, so I really, really like this chapter, and I hope you all do too! It's longer so that's good! Lol. Ok, again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Please, please review! Thanks. 


	5. Listening To Our Baby

A/N: ok, so I'm happy right now. My beloved Bengals won their first Pre Season game last night. I'm so freakin excited! I love the Bengals. Chad Johnson rocks. No one could cover 85 in '05. Lol. And, I got my learners permit the other day. Yay on that one! Lol. Ok, onto the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 5: Listening To Our Baby**

"Ugh, I'm full." Rory said after the last movie finished.

"Maybe that's because you ate three cartons of Chinese food and half of the junk food we put out." Logan said.

"Yeah, well I was hungry before. We didn't eat at your parents house."

"Thank God for that. It would have probably been some fancy fish dish, and my dad would have whined about how he wanted a steak."

"Fish dish. You rhymed." Rory said with a laugh. Logan let out a small laugh too.

"C'mon Ace. Let's go to bed." Logan said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Logan!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

He set her down on the bed and then joined her. "I love you." he said before kissing her.

---

"No." Rory said into the phone a few weeks later. She was trying to get an appointment to try on dresses for her wedding. She and Logan had made great progress in the short time. They had already asked Sookie to cater, so the food was taken care of, they registered so people would know what to get them even though they pretty much had everything already. They set the date to be June 23rd, a Friday night. They had sent out the invitations, ordered the flowers, found tuxes, and arranged the seating chart. Everything was done except for the dresses. "No, I want to schedule and appointment to try on dresses." she said slowly. She was talking to someone at the Vera Wang dress store who barley knew English.

"Oh." the lady said. "Vhat is zee name?" she asked.

"Rory Gilmore." she said.

"For vhat time, Ms. Gilmore?"

"One o'clock this afternoon." Rory said.

"Oh, ok. You ave zee appointment. Vee will see you then." she said before hanging up.

Rory closed her phone and sat down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh.

"Get the appointment Ace?" Logan asked, coming out of the bedroom, dressed in regular clothes.

"Yeah. Me and mom are going to try on dresses at one today." she said as he joined her on the couch. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. "I'm tired." Rory whispered.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, worried that she was tired after only waking up an hour ago, at ten.

"Yeah, just, tired." she said, yawning.

"Rest Ace. I'll wake you back up at noon. You're already ready to go. You're meeting your mom there, right?"

"Yeah." she said as she closed her eyes and leaned into him more."

"I'll wake you up in an hour." he whispered before kissing her head and turning on the t.v., the volume down low.

Rory woke up later to Logan gently shaking her.

"Ace, Ace wake up." he whispered.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled.

"Ace, you have to wake up. You're supposed to meet your mom in forty five minutes. I let you sleep an extra fifteen."

"Ok." she mumbled as she started to get up. "I'm up. I'll see you in a few hours." she said, grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

Logan walked behind her. "Ok. I love you." he said, giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." she said, giving him a kiss back, and then walking out the door and to the elevator. It took her down to the lobby where she exited the elevator and then the building. She got into her car and drove to the Vera Wang bridal store in Hartford. She drove into the parking lot and saw her mothers jeep was already there so she parked next to it and then went into the store.

"Rory! Hey." her mother said, getting up from one of the couches that was placed in front of the changing rooms.

"Hey mom." Rory said giving her mother a hug.

"Did you know they offer you drinks here? And one of those drinks is coffee? Rory, this coffee is so good! It could Luke's a run for his money."

"Could it?" Rory asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah." Lorelai said worriedly. "Rory, what's wrong?" Lorelai said, sitting next to Rory.

"I don't know. I'm just tired, and I feel kinda nauseous." Rory said, putting her hand to her head.

Lorelai removed Rory's hand and put hers there instead. "Hun, you're burning up."

"I don't feel so..." Rory said before passing out.

"Rory?" Lorelai said worriedly. "Shit." she muttered. The hospital was near by and after checking if she was breathing, Lorelai pulled Rory up and carried her the best she could, out of the bridal store. She put her in the jeep and they drove towards the hospital. When they got there, Lorelai rushed Rory in to the ER. "Help!" she practically screamed when no one came to help her immediately. The nurse sitting at the nurse's station looked over at Lorelai holding Rory up and rushed over with a wheel chair. They got Rory situated as she came in and out of consciousness.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"We were going to try on wedding dresses. She's getting married in June. She just passed out. She did say she was tired and felt nauseous though."

"Ok. Let's get her into a room to be looked at. What's your relation?"

"I'm her mother." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Right this way." the nurse said as they wheeled Rory down a hall way.

"Mom?" Rory said quietly as she became a conscious again. "What happened?"

"You passed out sweets."

"Where's Logan?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna go call him right now while the nice nurse has a look at you. Don't worry hun, it'll be ok."

Rory nodded slowly as the nurse continued to wheel her down to a room, and Lorelai stayed back to call Logan. She dialed the number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Logan? It's Lorelai. You need to come to the hospital hun."

"What's wrong? Is Rory ok?" he asked, panicked.

"I don't know yet honey. Just come down. We're at Hartford Memorial."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." he said before hanging up.

Lorelai closed her phone and went into the waiting room. She didn't know what to do, so she pulled a magazine off the table next to her and stated flipping through it. A half hour later, Logan came through the doors looking panicked.

"Logan, hun. Over here." Lorelai said.

"Hey." he said walking over to her. "What's going on? What happened? Is she ok?" he asked as she sat next to Lorelai.

"Well, she passed out at the bridal store. She said she was tired and felt nauseous. I don't know what's going on now. They took her back about forty five minutes ago, but I haven't heard anything yet."

"She said she was tired this morning too. A half hour after she got up. We woke up at ten. We slept in this morning. How could she be so tired?" he questioned.

"I don't know hun. We'll have to see." Lorelai said. A few minutes a doctor came out.

"Who's here for Rory Gilmore?" he asked. Logan and Lorelai rose to their feet and walked over.

"We are." Lorelai said. "I'm her mother and this is her fiancé."

"Rory is going to be just fine. We've informed her already of everything that came back from the tests we've run. She'd like to tell you the news herself. She'll be able to go home in about an hour. Here's the paperwork. All I need is a few signatures and you're good to go. She's in room 6 if you want to go see her." he said.

"Thank you so much." Lorelai said. "Logan, why don't you go see her first and I'll start to fill out the paperwork."

"Ok." Logan said and then walked down the hall to Rory's room. He opened the door to see his wide awake wife to be. "Hey." he said as he went to sit next to her.

"Hi." she said with a watery smile. She had been crying.

"Ace, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

"I have some news Logan. It's really good news. At first, I was a little shocked, and scared, but then I realized how much of a good thing this is." she said, still smiling at him.

"What is it Ace? What's going on?" he asked as he started to smile as well. He had an idea as to what she was going to say and he hoped it was true. It would make him so happy.

"We're having a baby." she said as more tears fell down her face and she smiled through them. "I'm pregnant."

His grin grew. "We're having a baby?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"You're gonna be a daddy."

"I love you Ace." he said as he kissed her hard. She kissed him back as more tears leaked out of her eyes. She was so happy that he was excited about this.

"I love you too." she said when they broke away. "So you're happy about this?" she asked after he laid down next to her on the bed.

"Yes." he said as he laid his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Listening to our baby."

"Listening to the baby?" she asked.

"Not _the_ baby Ace, **our** baby." he said.

"Ok, listening to **our** baby?" she asked again.

"Yes, listening to our baby. I wanna hear it's heart beating."

"I don't think you can hear that without an ultrasound baby." she said as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I can try Ace." he said with a smirk.

"We're gonna get an ultrasound before we leave." she said.

"We get to see our baby?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, we get to see our baby."

"Thank you Ace." Logan said.

"For what?"

"Making me a father." he said as he kissed her.

"You're welcome." she said. "And thank you too. You made me a mommy."

"What about mommy?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room.

"Well mom." Rory said. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Tears came to Lorelai's eyes. "You really are starting your own family. You're getting married, and oh, my baby's having a baby." Lorelai said as her tears fell. "I'm so happy for you hun." Lorelai said as she came over and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks mom." Rory said. Just then, a knock came to the door and a nurse walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"Hi. I'm Kim, I'll be doing your ultrasound today. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Rory said. Logan had moved off the bed and sat back down in the chair next to her bed. Lorelai stood behind his chair. The nurse pulled the sheet down to Rory's hips and then pulled her hospital gown up to right under her chest so her stomach was exposed. She rubbed the cold gel on and rubbed it around before turning on the machine. She rubbed the wand over her stomach as a picture appeared on the screen to the monitor. Rory grabbed Logan's hand as they looked at their baby.

"It seems you're almost two months along Ms. Gilmore." the nurse said.

Logan was looking and listening to the ultrasound. He could clearly hear his child's heartbeat now. It was one of the most incredible things he'd ever seen or heard.

"Would you like a picture?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Can we have two please? We'll need one for Grandma." Rory said, looking at Lorelai. She smiled back at her daughter more tears in her eyes.

"Of course." The nurse said as she printed out two pictures. After the pictures printed, she handed them to Logan and then gave Rory a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach. After she got it all off, she went into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes and then went back into the room. Logan took her hand and they walked out of the room and down to the elevators with Lorelai following. They walked off the elevator when it dinged signaling they arrived at the lobby. The doors to the hospital opened and the couple walked out, proud they were going to become parents.

---

A/N: and there's that. I had originally planned for Rory to get pregnant, but not this soon. I don't know, I was typing and it just felt right. At least they'll be getting married soon. The wedding should be in the next two chapters. I hope you all liked the chapter! Thanks so much for previous reviews, and please, review again! Thanks!


	6. I Have A Craving For Burritos

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I hate booknotes, so I'm blaming them. Ok, so here's the next chapter. thanks for all previous reviews, and I ask that you please review after reading this! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad...

**----The Damn Bars Still Aren't Working! I Swear, I Love This Site, But It Has 2 Many Problems.----**

**Chapter 6: I Have A Craving For Burritos**

"Ace, you ok?" Logan asked as he walked into the bathroom of their apartment a week later. He had just gotten back from his last class and he was going to see if she wanted to get something to eat. Rory was bent over the toilet. Morning sickness had set in.

"Why is it called morning sickness if it last all day?" she asked as she slowly got up, wiped her mouth with a washcloth and then started brushing her teeth.

"I don't know." he said as he rubbed her back. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." she said, after finishing brushing her teeth.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Mexican. I have a craving for burritos."

"Ok. I'll go to Hectors. What do you want me to order?"

"Steak burrito with tomato salsa, black beans, rice, sour cream, and cheese. Oh, and chips and salsa."

"Got it. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Love you." he said before kissing her.

"Love you too." she said, kissing him back.

He left and she went to sit on the couch. Even at two months she was starting to show. She would have to buy maternity clothes soon. She had already found her wedding dress, the day after they left the hospital. Rory and Logan would be getting married next week, so she wouldn't have to worry about her dress not fitting.

She flipped on the t.v. and turned it to C-Span. Paris was right. Some of these people had no idea what they were talking about. Her phone rang a few minutes later and she went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Rory." the voice said.

"Jess?" Rory asked, surprised.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks." she said, still surprised. She hadn't seen him since he came to show her his book. It had been a few months.

"That's good. I'm pretty great myself. So, I opened a book store with some friends in Philadelphia. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the open house. It would mean a lot to me." Jess said.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Two days." he said.

"Can I bring someone?" she asked, thinking of Logan.

"Uh, of course. Luke's gonna be there. I think he's bringing your mom."

"You know what, that sounds like a lot of fun, but can I call you back in like an hour?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just use the number I called from. I'll be home all night." he said.

"Yeah, ok. Talk to you later. Bye, Jess." she said before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, Logan got back with the food. "Hey Ace. I got the food. Burritos, and lots of chips and salsa. I got some tacos to."

"Sounds good." she said as she got up to get a plate. "So, I have something to ask you." she said, a little hesitantly.

"What's that?" he asked as he got a plate as well and started taking the food out of the bag.

"Well." Rory said as she grabbed her burrito and a taco, plus a hand full of chips and one of the salsa cups. "Jess called me while you were gone."

"You said ask me something. That's a statement Ace."

"I'm getting to the question part." she said as she made her way over to the couch. After loading up his plate, he joined her. "He said he and a few friends opened a bookstore in Philadelphia, and he asked me to come to the open house." she said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Well, first I asked if I could bring someone." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back before taking a bite of a taco. "He said sure, so then I said I would call him back. I wanted to asked you first if you wanted to go. He said Luke is gonna be there and he's bringing mom, so it should be fun. Plus, since I know one of the owners, I bet we could get discounts on books." she said with a smirk. He gave a short laugh. "So, you wanna go?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. When is it?" he asked.

"Two days." she said.

"Ok. Do you wanna take the Huntzberger jet to Philly, or have Frank drive us, or take a bus, or what?" he asked.

"Well, it's not really a long trip, so Frank could take us." Rory said.

"I'll call him later and let him know." Logan said.

"Perfect. I gotta call Jess back when we're done eating and tell him we'll be there."

"Alright. And Rory?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about how I acted the last time he was here. I know he's an old friend, but I guess I just got jealous. I mean, I just got back and I wanted to spend the evening with you, not you and Jess."

"I know. It's ok. You may have acted like a jerk, but I know it's because you love me." she said before kissing him. "Just don't do to again."she whispered after pulling away. He laughed and gave her another quick kiss before they went back to eating and watching t.v.

After eating, Logan cleaned up while Rory got her cell phone out and called Jess back.

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Jess, it's me."

"Hey Ror. So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"We'll be there." she said.

"Great. See you in a few days. I'll email you the address and directions."

"Ok. My email is still the same."

"Got it. See ya."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye."

She hung up before going back into the living room and sitting down in front of the t.v. Logan later joined her and they spent the rest of the night relaxing with each other.

**----The Damn Bars Still Aren't Working! I Swear, I Love This Site, But It Has 2 Many Problems.----**

A/N: a little short, but it'll do for a semi-filler. So, here's the outline for this story. It's ending at 10 chapters.

Chapter 7: visit to Philly. Seeing Jess and his reaction to baby/engagement. Also seeing Luke and Lorelai.

Chapter 8: Wedding and reception.

Chapter 9: Baby is born.

Chapter 10: Epilogue. A few years into the future when college is over and baby is about five. Kinda like epilogue for These Walls, but still very different. I love writing them as parents, so yeah, that's gonna happen.

All suggestions are welcomed. Let me know if there's something you guys wanna see happen. I take everything into consideration. Reviews are always appreciated. Please send one. Thanks!


	7. You Said I Could Bring Someone, So I Did

A/N: Ahh! I am soo done with booknotes! This is great! I'm so excited! This means updates all week! Yay! Aren't you all happy? Lol. So, I start school on Friday. Weird, right? A Friday? Lol. It's like, go to school for a day, enjoy a three day weekend, and then come back, ready for some learning! Lol. It's strange, but I love it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope to finish this story in the next day or two. Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 7: You Said I Could Bring Someone, So I Did**

"Rory, wake up. We're here." Logan said. They were in the car as Frank drove them to Philadelphia for the open house of Jess's bookstore.

Rory opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were in the back of the car and her head was in Logan's lap. He was stroking her hair, coaxing her to wake up. She lifted her head and looked out the window. She saw the bookstore and smiled. She couldn't wait to get inside and check it out. "Wow." she said as she sat up completely.

"Ready to go in?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she gave him a quick kiss. Frank had pulled to a complete stop, so they got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Mini me!" Rory heard her mother call.

"Hey mom. You're here." Rory said.

"Of course I am! Jess invited Luke, and Luke invited me. I am his wife after all!" she said.

"So, where is Jess?" Rory asked.

"Around her somewhere." Luke said. "He greeted us, but then had to run off somewhere, or check something. I don't know." Luke said with a shrug.

---

Jess had been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He was taking care of all the minor problems that were occurring, but he also kept scanning the crowd of people for a certain brunette. He had seen Lorelai and Luke a few minutes before, but Rory hadn't been with them. She had asked if she could bring someone. He thought at first maybe it would be Lane, or one of her Yale friends. But then he remembered that guy. What was his name? Landon? No, wait, Logan. The son of the newspaper moguel. The guy that dominated the literacy world. He wondered if this Logan guy was who she was bringing. He hoped not. He had observed the two of them the time they all hung out. The guy had been a bit of a jerk, but Jess could see Rory loved him anyway. What he wouldn't give to be that guy again. The guy she was in love with. He wanted her back, so he was desperately hoping she hadn't brought Logan.

To bad his hoping didn't work.

---

"So hun, how ya feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"Not too bad today. A few days ago was a different story though. I felt crappy all day." Rory said.

"All day sickness." Lorelai said knowingly. "At least that's what I call it. I had that with you. It went away after about a month, but I guess it's different with everyone."

"I hope it goes away soon. I don't like eating and then throwing up an hour later." Rory said.

"But then you can just eat again." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, and throw up again another hour later." Rory said.

"Well, someone isn't happy today. Those damn hormones. Good luck Logan. If she's anything like me when I was pregnant, she'll be driving you crazy in the next few months." Lorelai said.

"I can handle it Lorelai." Logan said with a smirk.

"Hey, there's Jess." Luke said, pointing to the brunette man walking over.

As Jess got closer, his worst nightmare became a reality. He saw Rory, with Logan. He felt his heart drop as he forced a smile.

"Hey everyone." he said. "Rory." he said, turning to her. "I'm so glad you came."

"Do you really think I'd miss the books?" she asked with a smirk.

"And here I thought you were here for me. Damn books. They beat me every time." Jess said with a smirk.

"That they do." she said with a smirk of her own. "Jess, you remember Logan." she said, gesturing to her soon to be husband.

"Yeah. Hey man." Jess said, shaking Logan's hand.

"Hey." Logan said. "This place is really nice."

"Thanks." Jess said. "So, go ahead and look around. You see something you like, bring it to me. I'll give you the friends and family discount." he said with a smile as he moved to greet more people.

"I'm gonna go look." Rory said. "Be back in a few." she said before giving Logan a quick kiss and walking off to peruse the bookshelves.

---

Jess saw Rory move away from the group and figured this was his chance. He moved over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said with a smile. "This place is amazing Jess. Congratulations. You've really done something great."

"Thanks." he said with a smile. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been great. School is good. I have a job at the Stamford Eagle Gazette."

"That's great Rory." he said before pausing for a minute. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she said. "What's up?"

"I love you." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." he said again.

"No, I heard that, I just don't get it." she said.

"What's not to get?" he asked. "I...love...you..." he said slowly.

"I love Logan." she said.

"Rory, come on! You know we belong together. We're meant to be!" he said.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "I'm meant to be with Logan."

"Rory." he said, grabbing her hand. "I love you, and I know you love me." he said.

"No I don't." she said.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Because you invited me." she said. "And, you said I could bring someone, so I did! My fiancé."

"You're marrying him?" Jess asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "I love him, not you. I'm sorry." she said.

"Rory, come on! You aren't married yet! Dump him. We can get married."

"I can't do that. I could never do that." she said. "I love him, and I'm pregnant." she said.

He dropped her hand. "What?" he asked. He had thought she looked a little bigger, but he thought maybe all that junk food was finally catching up to her.

"I'm having a baby. Logan's baby, and I couldn't be happier. We're getting married on Saturday. Don't try and tell me I love you when I know I don't. Thanks for inviting us Jess, but I think it's time we left. You and I were over a long time ago, and we will continue to stay over. I love my husband, and I will always love him."

"You're not married yet." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You said husband, but you aren't even married yet."

"But it feels like we are. And it'll be official on Saturday. In two days I'll be married. You need to leave me alone Jess because I certainly don't feel the same way about you as I did when I was 17. Bye Jess." she said as she turned and walked back over to Logan.

His heart was now officially broken, but he deserved it. He didn't deserve her, he never did. He left, and that was his own fault. He left the best thing he ever had, and he knew it.

---

A/N: short, I know. But I felt that was a good place to end. I plan on writing the last three chapters today, as it is only 10 in the morning, and will hopefully have them up later. But, depending on the amounts of reviews I get will determine when I post the other chapters. I'm working on chapter 8 right now, so review and it can be up in about an hour or two. Thanks so much! I appreciate everything you guys send me. Review please :)


	8. I’ll Always Look After You

A/N: Chapter 8 is here... Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rick. Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination! Lol. Oh yeah, and my love for a certain Huntzberger's smirk. What can I say? Logan is a beautiful man... lol.

**---**

**Chapter 8: I'll Always Look After You**

"I can't believe him." Rory said. They were in the car again, making their way back to New Haven. "He is such an ass." she muttered. "Don't you think he's an ass?"

"Well, he was just telling you how he felt." Logan said.

"So you're taking his side?" Rory asked, becoming angered, her voice rising.

"No, Ace never. I'm on your side. I'm always on your side." he said as he pulled her closer. "All I'm saying is that he told you how he was feeling."

"You mean you don't wanna kick his ass for what he said?" she asked.

"Well actually, I kinda do. I mean, he pretty much told you to dump me two days before our wedding, so he could marry you instead and play daddy to my baby."

"See. He's an ass." Rory said.

"Maybe we should turn around and go back so I _can_ kick his ass." Logan said with a smirk.

"No, that's ok. Let's just go home." she said.

"Let's go home." he repeated with a smile as the car continued to move along.

---

"Mom!" Rory shouted two days later. It was her wedding day. The day she would become Mrs. Huntzberger, and she was excited. "I can't find my left shoe!" she yelled up the stair case of her

Stars Hollow home.

"Did you check the microwave?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory said. "But why would it be there? I've had some weird pregnancy cravings, but I would never eat a shoe, let alone a hot one!"

"It got wet the other day! It might have been left in there after I tried to dry it."

"You mean fry it! You could have just let it air dry." Rory said as she went into the kitchen and opened up the microwave. Sure enough, there was her shoe sitting on the rotating glass plate. She sighed and pulled it out before slipping it on her foot. Lorelai came down the stairs a few minutes later in her bridesmaid's dress.

"You look gorgeous hun." she said when she saw Rory in her wedding dress, all ready to head over to the inn. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rory said with a smile.

"Let's go." Lorelai said as they exited the house and got into the awaiting limo. They were taken to the inn, and once they arrived, they headed up to one of the rooms that the rest of the girls were in. Steph, and Lane were going to be Rory's bridesmaids, and Lorelai was the maid of honor. Logan had Colin as his best man, and Finn, and Josh were the other groomsmen.

"You look amazing girlie!" Steph squealed as they made their way out of the room and down the steps, leading to the backyard.

"Thanks Steph." Rory said as she set a hand on her stomach and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Lane asked.

"Definitely." Rory said with a smile.

"Then lets go get you married!" Lorelai said.

---

The wedding was beautiful. The vows made everyone cry, and the dresses were gorgeous. The whole inn was illuminated with white Christmas lights on the outside and in the backyard where the wedding took place. Now, the reception was in full swing. People dancing, a drunken Finn hitting on anything with legs, and a happy couple laughing and enjoying themselves. The DJ came on over the speakers a few minutes later and made an announcement.

"It's now time for the happy couple to share their first dance as husband and wife." he said as he started the song they had chosen.

_If I don't say this now  
I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one  
I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but  
hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate _

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

"I'll always look after you." Logan whispered in her ear.

"That goes both ways." she said before kissing him.

_There now, steady love  
so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you  
be the one I always know  
When I'm losing control  
the city spins around  
You're the only one  
who knows you slow it down _

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love, she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh I'll look after you

"I love you." Logan said when the song ended.

"I love you." she said back.

"Speeches!" A drunken Finn called out.

"I think they want the maid of honor and best man speeches." Rory said.

"Well, lets go sit back down then." Logan said. They made their way back over to the bridal party table where Lorelai and Colin were waiting to make their speeches. Logan and Rory sat down, and Lorelai got up to make her speech.

"Rory is my daughter. My mini me, the fruit of my loins, and any other way you can say she's my offspring. I went through many things with this kid, all of them tough. But the easiest thing would have to be her love life. Rory has only has three boyfriends, and while her friends may say there were some very terrible breakups, we got through it in the art of wallowing. The one guy we've never had to wallow together over, is Logan. I knew he was right for my daughter and I know he'll be a great husband and father to my granddaughter. That's right, I have an grandmaternal instinct that it's a girl." Everyone laughed. "So, I wish all the happiness in the world to my baby girl and my new son in law. I love you both." she said. She handed the microphone over to Colin and he started his speech.

"Logan and I have been best friends since we were little. He always had my back, I always had his, and together, we always had Finn's, because God knows Finn needs two people to have his back." everyone laughed. "When we got to college, Logan was a bit more of a playboy then he was in high school. Never had a real girlfriend until he met Rory Gilmore. Now look at him. Married, with a baby on the way. Logan is such a lucky guy, and I'm proud to call him my best friend. And Rory, always make sure to keep him in line." Colin said with a small smirk. They all laughed as the guests clapped for both speeches that were made. Rory and Logan thanked Colin and Lorelai before it was time for the bouquet and the garter to be thrown.

Rory got up and stood in the middle of the dance floor that had been set up outside. She turned away from the crowd and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. She heard screams of joy and she turned to see who caught it. Steph was holding the bouquet, a big smile on her face as she stared at Colin. Rory looked over at Colin and saw that her was surprisingly calm. She wondered what he was planning.

Logan and the guys went onto the floor next while Rory got situated in a chair. Logan took the garter off her and then threw it over his shoulder. To his surprise, the life long bachelor Finn, caught it. Logan wondered if he had a secret he wasn't sharing because from what Logan could see, Finn had tried to get it, wanting to be the next to get married. Logan laughed, as one of his best friends got a dopey grin on his face. Oh yes, Finn had to be hiding something.

---

A/N: again, not to long, but still not bad, right? Cute wedding? I know I didn't give all the detail on the vows and stuff, but I'm seriously tired of writing weddings, and I still have to do two more. I'll make them as good as I can, and I hope you all will like them. Also, the song they danced to is the song the story is named after, so, it just seemed to fit perfectly! There's links for Rory's wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses on my profile. Check them out! So, chapter 9 is in the works right now, and I hope to have it up in a few hours. So review, and it might appear before your eyes! Lol. Thanks, and review:)


	9. I’m A Freakin Whale

A/N: hey all. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great. So, this chapter skips ahead about five months. When they got married, she was three months pregnant, and now she's eight, almost nine. This is the baby chapter! Enjoy...because next chapter is the last.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 9: I'm A Freakin Whale**

_Five Months Later..._

"We aren't going out tonight. I look terrible in everything." Rory said as she walked into their bedroom of the New Haven apartment.

"Ace, you know you look beautiful." Logan said as he pulled her on the bed next to her.

"I don't feel beautiful." she said. "I feel fat. I'm a freakin' whale, Logan." she said.

"You're pregnant." he corrected. "And I think you're gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because you're my husband. And because you did this to me." she said as she placed a hand on her pregnant belly.

He put his hand over hers. "No, I'm saying it because I love you, and it's true." he said before kissing her. "But we don't have to go out if you don't want to." he said as he gave her another kiss.

"Thank you." she said. "Let's just stay in bed and watch movies."

"That sound good. Do you want pizza or Chinese?" he asked.

"Chinese." she said. "I have a craving for egg rolls."

"I'll go order. Be back in a sec." he said before exiting the bedroom and traveling to the kitchen.

Rory turned on the t.v. they had in the bedroom and switched the channel to HBO to see what movies were playing.

"Ok, I ordered one of everything from the chicken menu and one of everything from the beef menu. I also got a whole lot of egg rolls." he said as he sat back down next to her. "What's on tonight?" he asked.

"_The 40 Year Old Virgin_." Rory said.

"Sounds good." he said as he put his arm around her and she leaned into him. His other hand rested on top of her stomach, gently rubbing circles to calm the kicking baby.

"She's kicking a lot tonight." Rory whispered. "I think she wants to come out."

"It's almost time." Logan said.

"Logan..." Rory said, lifting her head.

"Yeah Ace?" he asked.

"I think my water just broke."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she looked down to see her pants were wet. "My pants are wet, and while I may have a small bladder right now, I know I didn't pee."

Logan calmly turned off the t.v. They had been prepared for this moment. He helped her out of bed and she slipped on her shoes before they walked to the door. Just them the delivery man got their with their food. Logan quickly paid for it and stuck it in the fridge before grabbing the hospital bag by the door, exiting the apartment, and getting into the elevator.

They got into the car and Logan drove them to New Haven Memorial. "How are you doing Ace? Any contractions yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but wait about 15 minutes. I'm sure I'll be screaming out in pain and yelling at you like crazy." she said with a small laugh. "Oh, or maybe now." she said as she clutched her stomach, her first contraction racking her body. "Oh God, it hurts." she said through gritted teeth. Logan grabbed her hand and she squeezed it.

"It's ok Rory, we're almost there. Just keep holding my hand. We'll be there soon." he said in a soothing voice. She took deep breaths and continued to hold onto his hand. She was surprised he was so calm, but she was glad he was, because he was keeping her calm too. The truth was she was excited to be a mother, and she couldn't wait to see her baby, but the birth part was scaring her to death. The contractions hurt enough already, the pushing was gonna be killer.

Logan pulled into the hospital parking lot and stopped the car. He got out after turning it off, and went to help Rory out of the car. He grabbed her over night bag and slung it over his shoulder and then they walked into the ER.

"Excuse me. We need help. My wife is in labor." he said to the nurse at the desk. She nodded her head and went to get a wheelchair. After seating Rory in it, the nurse handed Logan a form to fill out and told him Rory would be just down the hall in room 104. He nodded and kissed Rory's head. "I'll be right down Ace." he said. She nodded as the nurse wheeled her away. Logan sat down in the waiting room and started filling out the form. When he was done, he returned it to the nurse, and then called Lorelai to inform her. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Lorelai's house of wax. Who would you like the killer to kill today? Jared Padalecki, or Paris Hilton?"

"Watching 'House Of Wax' again, Lorelai?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"Hey hun. Yeah, me and Luke were. So what's up babe?" she asked.

"Come to the hospital. Rory's in labor." he said.

"New Haven Memorial?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, we'll be right there." Lorelai said before hanging up.

Logan hung up as well before calling all their friends and telling them. They said they would be right there. After hanging up again, he headed down to Rory's room. When he walked in, he saw her in a hospital gown, lying in bed. She was connected to iv's already.

"Hey baby." he said going over to sit next to her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"It hurts so bad Logan. I need the drugs." she cried.

He let out a small laugh and grabbed her hand. "I'm sure they'll bring them in a few minutes." he said. "I called your mom and all our friends. They should be here soon." She nodded and gripped his hand as another contraction came.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and handed Logan some scrubs to put on for when they went into the delivery room. He took the garments and went into the bathroom as the doctor checked Rory's progress.

"Rory, it appears you're nine centimeters. It's almost time to push. We're going to transfer you to the delivery room as soon as your husband comes back out." Rory nodded and continued to do her breathing exercises as she waited for Logan to come back. He came back two minutes later, as the nurses helped get Rory on a gurney and then they rolled her out and down to the delivery room. Logan followed.

"Logan!" he heard Lorelai shout. He stopped and faced Rory's mother as she made her way down the hallway. "How is she?" Lorelai asked as she caught her breath.

"Pretty good. We're going to the delivery room now. We should have a baby in a few minutes." he said with a smile.

"Well go then." she said, pushing him down the hallway. He gave her a quick wave as he made his way into the delivery room.

"It's time to push Rory, you're 10 centimeters." the doctor said. Logan took her hand as she pushed.

"It hurts." she said between pushes.

"I know, keep going baby, you're almost done. We almost have our baby."

"One more good push Rory. You're almost there." the doctor said.

Rory pushed on the next contraction as hard as she could until a cry erupted through the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as he handed the baby to the nurse to be cleaned off.

"We have a little girl." Rory whispered.

"We do. You and your mom were right." he said as he kissed her.

"I love you Logan." she said.

"I love you too Rory. You and our baby."

---

A little while later, Rory and the baby were taken up to a private room with a very spacious bed, plenty of chairs, and even a small couch. Rory was lying on the bed with Logan's arm around her as she leaned into him. She was holding her baby girl when her friends and family came in.

"Where's my grandbaby?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room.

"Hey mom. Here she is."

"Oh! It was a girl! Hah, Luke I told you! You owe me twenty bucks." Everyone let out a small laugh just as the nurse entered.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"We're pretty good." Rory said with a smile.

"Do we have a name for this little girl?" the nurse asked.

"We do. Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger." Rory said. "We're gonna call her Lo." (A/N: I know, the same as in These Walls, but I love that name! It flows perfectly. Lol.)

"She's beautiful guys." Steph said.

"Yeah mate, you do great work!" Finn said as he slapped Logan on the back.

"She's perfect." Rory said.

"She sure is." Logan said before giving his wife a kiss and then turning his attention back to his new daughter.

---

A/N: so, you like? I like it. It's one of my favorites. Next chapter should be out in about an hour or two, I'm working on it. Again, I know the name is the same, but I wanted another little girl, and I love that name. Plus, Lo as the nickname is perfect to me, because it is Lorelai, as in Rory/Lorelai, and Logan's child so the first two letters go perfectly. Plus, Lo is such a cute name anyway. Lol. So, review please! Thanks so much, I appreciate it!


	10. Baby Turkey Sized

A/N: hey all. Thanks so much for all the reviews! This is the last chapter...the epilogue...I wanna thank every person for reading and every person who did, for reviewing. Again, a special shout out goes to **rogans-rock0909**, for trusting me to continue off of her original two chapters. Thanks so much, you gave me the base for this story, and I hope it's everything you would have wanted it to be. Thanks again to everyone, you're all amazing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing after 10 chapters of writing, and I will continue to own nothing. It's so sad, but I'm dealing...

**---**

**Chapter 10:** **Baby Turkey Sized**

_Five Years Later..._

Rory Huntzberger woke up in her Hartford home next to her husband of six years. Sun light was streaming in through the blinds, warming the room. She turned to face Logan to see him looking at her.

"Three." he whispered with a smile.

"Two." she whispered back with her own smile.

"One." they whispered together.

Just then, a bouncy little blonde girl came rushing into the room and jumped on the bed. "Mommy, Daddy!" she yelled as she snuggled down between them.

"Morning baby." Rory said as she kissed her daughter's head. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "Hi Daddy." she said as she turned to face Logan.

"Hi angel." he said as he put a kiss on her head right next to the spot where Rory had kissed her.

"What are we gonna do today?" Lo asked.

"What do you wanna do baby?" Rory asked.

"Can we go to Uncle Colin and Aunt Steph's house? I wanna play with Charlie." she said. Charlie was the son Steph and Colin had a few months after Rory and Logan had Lo. Steph had found out she was already four months pregnant when Lo was born. She hadn't even started to show until her fifth month.

"Of course we can." Logan said. "Uncle Colin called last night and invited us all over today."

"Yay!" Lo exclaimed as she got out of her parents bed and ran back to her own room.

Rory and Logan laughed before sharing a kiss. "Morning." he said after breaking away.

"It's a very good morning." she said as she kissed him again.

They were getting into it until a little voice pulled them away.

"Mommy!" Lo shouted from her room.

"Coming baby!" she shouted back as she gave Logan one more kiss and then got out of bed. She threw her robe on over her cotton pajama bottoms and tank top. She left the room and walked into Lo's. "What's wrong hun?" she asked as she sat down on Lo's bed.

"What should I wear mommy?" Lo asked.

Rory let out a small laugh. Her daughter was five, and already having a wardrobe crisis. Rory picked the little girl up and moved to her closet. "How about these jeans." she said pulling a pair out. "And this shirt." she said, pulling out a long sleeved blue cotton t shirt.

"Ok." Lo said with a smile as she took the clothes and went into her bathroom.

Rory got out shoes and socks for the little girl while she changed. When Lo came back out, she put her socks and shoes on, and then Rory helped her tie the shoe laces. After that, they went down to the kitchen where Logan was fixing breakfast. "Something smells good." Rory said.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes. Whatever you want." he said as he place the last item on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rory fixed a plate for Lo before setting it in front of the little girl at the table, and then went to get some for herself. After filling her plate, she sat down at the table and Logan followed.

After breakfast, Rory did the dishes and watched Lo while Logan went to get a shower and get dressed. After he was done, he dried them while Rory went to get ready.

Rory came back into the living room a few minutes later to see Logan helping their daughter put her coat on. She smiled. He was such a good dad. Nothing like Mitchum. Her smile grew when he picked Lo up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before bringing her over to Rory. He kissed Rory and grabbed her hand before they headed out the door to go see Colin and Steph.

After buckling Lo up in her car seat, they drove for about ten minutes before reaching their destination. They pulled up in front of the big house and Rory and Logan got out of the car. Rory unbuckled Lo and got her out. Logan locked the car and they made their way to the door. Steph answered with a big smile on her face and a little boy, clinging to her leg.

"Charlie!" Lo exclaimed as she wiggled out of her mothers embrace.

Charlie came out from behind his mother when he saw it was his best friend at the door.

"Hi Lo!" he said.

"Let's play." she said as she grabbed his little hand and led him to the living room where all his toys were set up.

Rory and Logan entered the house and followed Steph to the living room where Colin and surprisingly, Finn were.

"Hey guys." Rory said as she sat on one of the couches. Logan sat next to her.

"Hey." Colin said.

"Hello love." Finn said.

"So, what's up?" Logan asked.

"Finn has some news apparently." Steph said.

"What's up Finn?" Rory asked as she leaned into Logan.

"Well, last night, I asked Rosemary to marry me." he said with a huge smile. He'd been dating Rosemary exclusively ever since Steph and Colin got married, which was right after Charlie was born. Rosemary finally agreed to go home with him, and the next day he was calling everyone saying she was his official girlfriend.

"What'd she say man?" Colin asked.

"She said yes. We're getting married in a few months!" Finn exclaimed. He seemed genuinely happy.

"That's so great Finn."Rory said, getting up to give him a hug. Steph did the same.

"Congratulations man." Logan said, giving Finn a manly hug.

"Yeah man, this is great." Colin said. "You'll love married life."

"It's definitely good." Rory said as she hugged Logan. He kissed her head.

"It definitely is." Logan said.

---

"Ready for bed Lo?" Rory asked that night.

"I guess so." she said as she climbed into her little bed.

"I love you baby." Rory said, kissing her daughters forehead after tucking her in.

"I love you too angel." Logan said, copying Rory's actions.

"Sleep tight." Rory said.

"Night. Love you mommy, love you daddy." Lo said as her parents crept out of the room, shutting the light off as they went and closing the door.

Logan pulled Rory to him and kissed her. "I love you Ace." he said.

"I know you do." she said with a smirk. "And I love you too." she said before kissing him.

During the kiss, he picked her up and she let out a small squeal against his lips. He carried her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He set her down on the bed, their lips not breaking contact.

"Logan." she said after they broke apart.

"Yeah?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Another baby?" he asked with a smile. She nodded. "I love you." he said before kissing her.

"I love you too." she said after they broke apart. "And this is the last time you do this to me. Two kids is enough."

"You just don't like the pain." he said with a smirk.

"You try pushing a turkey out!"

"Are you calling Lo a turkey?" he asked.

"No, but she was kinda turkey sized." Rory said.

"Baby turkey sized." he said.

"Yeah." Rory said with another smile before kissing him again. "Night, love you." she said.

"Love you." he said before wrapping his arms around her.

Their family was almost complete. Just a few more months...

---

_8 Months Later..._

"And this is your room." Rory said quietly as she brought her new baby boy into his room. "Do you like it?" she asked.

The baby let out a little giggle as he snuggled into his mother.

"I think he likes it." Logan said, coming in behind them. He took the baby from her. "How's my little buddy today?" he asked. "You doing ok Aidan?" he asked.

The baby wiggled a little more and smiled at his daddy.

"I think he's ok." Rory said.

"Hi mommy!" Lo said, coming into the room.

"Hi baby." Rory said, lifting her daughter. "Did you have fun with Charlie and Aunt Steph today?"

"Yep. We went to the park and we played on the swings." Lo said. Steph had been helping out with Lo the last few days so she didn't have to be in the hospital too much. Rory had given birth to their son a few days before, and now they were bringing the baby home for the first time.

"Do you want to hold your brother Lo?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly as she sat down in the rocking chair. Logan showed her how to hold him, and then set him down in her little arms. She was a good big sister, loving her little brother. Just like Honor was with him. Rory and Logan smiled. Now, their family was complete.

---

A/N: cheesy? I hope not. I like this chapter. I wanted to have it up last night, but my internet connection broke, and then I couldn't get back on until this morning. So, I really hope you all liked the end of Look After You, and I hope to have a chapter or two up for Like I Love You later. So, review please! It's the last chapter, just send a little something. Again, I don't care if you've read the whole thing and left me nothing. Just please leave me something for the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone! I appreciate everything! Love ya all! Review. :)


End file.
